


The Season of Goodwill 9

by Katef



Series: The Season of Goodwill [9]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair is being secretive.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: The Season of Goodwill [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572307
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	The Season of Goodwill 9

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of 'The Season of Goodwill'.

Part 9: Prompt - **Wrapping paper:**  


Furtively entering the loft, Blair peered around cautiously, just to make certain that he was home alone. Jim had said that he wouldn’t be back until later, and his truck wasn’t parked in its usual spot in front of 852 Prospect, but Blair still wanted to reassure himself. He was on a mission, and didn’t want to get caught in the act. 

Having checked everywhere, even as he scolded himself for being so silly, he finally put on a pot of coffee and once he had a mug in hand, he settled on the sofa in front of the coffee table. And emptied the large paper carrier bag he had brought with him. 

The bag contained a sheet of colourful, but generic seasonal wrapping paper and a gift. His offering for the Christmas party Secret Santa gift exchange. And wouldn’t you know, he just had to have gone and drawn Jim’s name out of the hat! 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t got plenty of ideas of what to get for his lover. It was just that everything he thought of would immediately have given the game away because he just knew that Jim would be able to identify his ‘Secret Santa’. Blair just knew him too well, and instinctively knew what Jim would like. 

So he had had to try and think more objectively, and that hadn’t been anything like as easy as he might have believed. 

Now Jim’s real Christmas gift was already wrapped and secreted away at the back of the bookshelf in Blair’s old room. It was a stunning sculpture of a big cat; just like Jim’s spirit animal, the black jaguar; and as soon as he saw it, Blair knew he had to buy it. And wrap it in paper covered in cartoon Jungle Book characters! 

This gift, however, was simply a large but tastefully decorated ceramic mug filled with an assortment of candy. H had managed to drop Jim’s personal break room mug a couple of weeks ago, much to the younger detective’s mortification, and as yet it hadn’t been replaced. It wasn’t exciting, but hopefully would keep Jim guessing. 

Unless of course he sniffed it and smelled Blair’s scent all over it. Which was why Blair intended to get as many of the MCU personnel as possible to handle the package before it was handed over to its intended recipient. Not that he’d tell them the real reason why, of course. 

Blair carefully wrapped the mug, disguising its shape with several layers of tissue paper, and had just finished when he heard Jim’s key in the lock. Stuffing the package back in the carrier bag, he scuttled to his room and hid it next to the other gift, emerging nonchalantly as if he had just visited the bathroom. 

And when Jim asked him how he was, he was able to grin reassuringly, replying that ‘everything was cool, man’. 

And it was. Job done.  



End file.
